Sixth sense
by Lia Viper
Summary: Sakura yang mempunyai kekuatan indra keenam dan Sasuke sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. Read it! :
1. Chapter 1

**»Sixth Sense «**

**©Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto©**

••CH 1 •••

Seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk meringkuk di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah di tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Gadis kecil berambut pink ini memainkan tanah yang ada di depannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tanpa sadar hari makin gelap, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa menunggu orangtuanya untuk menjemputnya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, di perempatan jalan ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya menatapnya heran lalu mendekatinya.  
"Kamu Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya laki-laki berambut raven biru dongker.  
Sakura menatapnya heran. "Ia. Aku Sakura. Kamu siapa?"  
Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengandeng tangan Sakura. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu."  
"Kau mau menemaniku setiap saat?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Tentu saja! Dan aku akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi."  
Dua anak kecil itu bergandengan tangan pulang ke rumah Sakura tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

»Lima tahun kemudian«  
Hembusan nafas pelan di pipiku membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti kubuka mataku. Pemandagan pertama yang aku lihat adalah sepasang mata onyx tengah menatapku tajam. Yah, mata itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, malaikat penjagaku.  
"Cepat bangun! Dasar pemalas!" Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di samping ranjang Sakura.  
"Hei! Apa kau tak bisa bersikap lebih ramah padaku? Lima tahun yang lalu kau yang berjanji akan menjagaku! Tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi kakakku yang menyebalkan daripada menjadi malaikat pelindungku. Aku heran kenapa ada malaikat se.."  
"Setampan diriku?" Potong Sasuke.  
"Apa? Tampan? Kau bilang kau tampan? Rambut seperti pantat ayam itu kau bilang tampan? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau bisa mengucapkan kata itu Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. "Keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau mandi!"  
"Mandi saja sana, lagian aku tak akan menggangu 'acara' mandimu." Sasuke berbalik badan lalu duduk di ranjang Sakura.  
"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan beganti pakaian di sini!"  
"Kalau begitu ganti saja di dalam kamar mandi."

Sakura mulai terlihat jengkel, ia beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri menuju ranjang kesayangannya lalu menarik keluar Sasuke dari kamarnya. Tapi, karena tubuh Sakura yang kecil. Sakura lah yang terjatuh dan posisi Sakura menindih Sasuke.  
Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke langsung berubah merah, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.  
Sakura yang telah sadar akan posisi ini, segera berdiri diikuti oleh Sasuke.  
"A.. Aku keluar saja Saa." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sakura unuk keluar. "Cepatlah sedikit. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata!" Kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar Sakura.  
'Нuh! Kenapa yang dia pikirkan cuma Hinata, Hinata , dan Hinata? Menyebalkan!'

Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi tingkat SMP kelas 3 di sekolah ternama se-Jepang, KonohaSchool. Sekolah berstandart internasional dan memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Dari lahir, aku di anugrahi otak yang cerdas dan suatu kemampuan yang bisa dibilang langka, yaitu indra keenam (Sixth Sense).

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus memakai baju hitam panjang menatapku tajam ketika aku sedang duduk di bangku taman sore itu. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku, umurku sangat muda waktu itu, delapan tahun. Aku sangat takut ketika melihat mata merahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa itu. Perlahan-lahan semua yang ada di depanku menjadi kabur dan gelap. Ketika aku bangun, aku berada di kamar tidurku dengan pemandangan yang menjijikan. Darah-darah berserakan dan beberapa makhluk terlihat sedang kesakitan dan meminta tolong. Aku menjerit, menjerit sekuat tenaga. Aku takut, benar-benar takut. Orangtuaku pun terlihat sangat panik melihatku yang terus menjerit tanpa berhenti.  
Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua pemandangan yang menjijikan itu. Namun, kehadiran mereka di manapun aku berada membuatku sedikit risih.  
Sampai aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, ia mendatangiku ketika aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian. Ayah melanggar janjinya lagi untuk menjemputku di sekolah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan janji orangtuaku yang jarang di tepati. Tapi, setelah ia datang dan berjanji akan selalu menjagaku. Hari-hariku berubah menjadi lebih berarti. Setiap hari ia menemaniku bermain, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun menunggu orangtuaku pulang.  
Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika Sasuke berumur 12 tahun. Ia menjadi sosok pria yang dingin, pelit kata, dan sangat menyebalkan! Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia berubah seperti itu. Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi sosok yang hangat seperti dulu. Satu kenyataan yang membuatku tetap menunggunya berubah kembali.  
'Aku mencintainya'

»TO BE CONTINUED«

Yeahhhhhhhh!  
Akhirnya publish juga fic yang satu ini... :D  
Idenya udah bersarang di otakku selama beberapa minggu!  
Comment & like please!  
:p

Keep or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

••• CH 2 •••

Yah, aku mencintainya. Memangnya apa yang salah? Cinta adalah perasaan yang tulus bukan. Tidak! Perasaan ini tentu saja salah! Kalian tahu kenapa? Ah! Aku lupa menceritakannya. Ini semua berhubungan dengan kemampuanku, Sixth Sense. Sejak aku bisa melihat hal-hal menjijikan itu Sasuke muncul. Awalnya, aku sedikit heran kenapa ia selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku ketika aku sedih. Ia muncul tiba-tiba dan satu keanehan yang membuatku yakin ia bukanlah manusia. Tousan dan Kasaan tak bisa melihat Sasuke. Kasaan selalu panik melihatku berbicara sendiri atau tertawa sendiri. Tousan malah membawaku ke psikiater untuk memeriksaku.

Tapi, sekarang Tousan dan Kasaan percaya pada Sasuke karena satu kejadian yang hampir membunuhku. Ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju taman untuk bertemu teman-temanku di temani Sasuke, tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki tegap yang mempunyai sayap berwarna hitam menyerangku. Kalian tak akan pernah tahu rasanya di serang makhluk seperti itu. Benar-benar mengerikan! Wajah iblis itu sangat menakutkan, matanya berwarna merah dan mempunyai taring yang ingin mengigitku. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sasuke seketika berubah menjadi sosok seperti iblis di hadapanku. Namun, pesonanya tidak pernah hilang. Bisa dibilang Sasuke bukanlah iblis melainkan malaikat. Ia berubah mempunyai seorang laki-laki memakai baju dan celana serba putih, sayap berwarna putih -Kau akan terpesona jika melihat sayapnya dikepakan! Seperti burung merpati!- , dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Berbeda dengan iblis itu, Sasuke yang berpenampilan seperti itu malah akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan berlutut padanya. Apa? Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak? Oh! Ayolah! Aku seorang Haruno Sakura, aku tak mungkin berlutut padanya.

Setelah itu semua, aku pulang dan menceritakan semuanya pada Tousan dan Kasaan. Mereka tak lagi menggangap itu sebuah cerita khayalan dari anak berumur lima tahun. Karena itu semua terjadi ketika aku duduk di bangku SMP kelas 1. Mereka mempercayai keberadaan Sasuke walaupun tak bisa melihatnya.

Aku salah! Salah besar! Kesalahan terbesar di dalam hidupku! Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, seorang malaikat pelindung bagi orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan langka ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat! Bukan manusia! Aku takut ada peraturan di tempatnya bahwa malaikat dilarang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan manusia. Aku takut kalau hubungan kita kelak akan menganggunya. Aku tak berani berharap banyak. Aku harap ia tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Hey! Tentu saja tidak! Sasuke menyukai Hinata, sahabat baikku yang sekelas denganku. Katanya Hinata yang mempunyai sifat yang pendiam menjadi daya tarik sendiri baginya, wajahnya yang cantik, senyumnya yang manis, dan segudang kelebihannya. Ia tak tahu bahwa hati ini terasa sangat sakit ketika ia membicarakan Hinata.

"Sakura! Kau sudah siap belum? Aku hampir mati menunggumu! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Lama sekali!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura tak menjawabnya dan lima menit kemudian Sakura sudah ada di depan rumahnya berbalik menunggu Sasuke. "Cih! Apa yang ia lakukan didalam? Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang menunggunya?"Kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan memakai jas berwarna hitam sambil memegang buket bunga mawar merah berukuran sedang.

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku tak sabar lagi menemui Hinata!"

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa bunga itu?"

"Oh! Ini? Aku mau nembak Hinata."

"What? Nembak Hinata?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa? Aneh? Lagian Hinata bisa melihatku."

"Ta.. Tapi dia manusia dan kau ini MALAIKAT!" Sakura sengaja menekan kata malaikat agar membuat Sasuke sadar. Tapi hal itu tak berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal, malah tertawa senang.

"Itu sudah aku rencanakan. Lagipula Hinata bisa melihatku dan dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Kata Sasuke dengan santainya lalu berjalan melewati Sakura. "Cepatlah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata!"

Yap! Hinata tahu semuanya tentang Sakura yang selalu di jaga Sasuke. Hinata satu-satunya sahabat baik Sakura, jadi Sakura berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika berbagi cerita pada Hinata. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam dan menatap jalan. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarnya.

'Cih! Semoga kau ditolak Hinata! Hinata tak mungkin menerimamu sebagai pacarnya. Hinata kan menyukai Naruto. Eh, tapi apa Sasuke belum tahu itu?' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Kalau Sasuke tahu, mana mungkin dia mau mengutarakan perasaannya. Yap! Sasuke pasti belum tahu. Aku penasaran dengan tampang Sasuke setelah ditolak Hinata.' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri Sakura? Kau terlihat seperti orang gila.' Sindir Sasuke.

"Cih! Diam saja kau!"

Tak terasa, kini Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berada di dalam kelas. Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri di bangku sebelah Hinata.

"Ohayu Sakura-chan!" Sapa Hinata dengan riang.

"Ohayu Hinata!" Sahut Sakura tak kalah riangnya.

"Oh Sasuke-kun? Ohayu!"Sapa Hinata sambil melambai ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyembunyikan buket mawar di belakang punggunya hanya menjawab Hn membalas sapaan Hinata. Untung keadaan kelas masih sepi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Hinata dianggap gila berbicara sendiri.

"Hinata-chan. Nanti sewaktu pulang sekolah temui aku di taman belakang sekolah. Aku menunggumu." Kata Sasuke lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Cih! Entah kapan dia akan bersikap manis pada seseorang. Kau lihat Hinata? Bahkan mau bertemu denganmu, dia tidak menanyakan apakah kau ada waktu atau tidak. Kalimatnya bahkan terdengar seperti perintah! Seharusnya itu terdengar seperti permohonan! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu orang seperti itu, Hinata."

"Hahaha. Bu... Bukankah dia bukan manusia Sakura-chan? La... Lagipula itu memang sudah sifatnya. Dari dulu dia memang begitu kan?" Kata Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau dia bukan manusia,Hinata! Darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya memang benar-benar merepotkan."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terlihat sangat lucu. "Memangnya semua keturunan Uchiha seperti itu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Iya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya. Hanya Kaa-san Sasuke yang terlihat normal. Ayah dan kakaknya sama persis dengan Sasuke."

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa manusia sepertiku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke yang berasal dari malaikat. Keluarga Uchiha mengunjungi Sasuke -yang sedang dalam misi menjagaku yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir- dalam penyamaran menjadi manusia. Kaa-san Sasuke yang baru bertemu denganku langsung memelukku begitu aku memasuki rumahku. Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya tersenyum melihatku di peluk, mereka sudah mengerti dari bahasa tubuh kedua orangtua Sasuke bahwa Sasuke adalah anak mereka. Yap! Keluarga malaikat tidak boleh sembarangan mengungkapkan jati diri. Hinata adalah orang yang beruntung, karena Sasuke tidak pernah memperingatkan soal ini. Jadi, Sakura lah yang terlanjur mengungkapkan semuanya pada sahabat baiknya ini.

Kaa-san Sasuke sangat menyenangkan! Berbeda 180 derajat dengan anak bungsunya itu. Kaa-san Sasuke bahkan memaksa Sakura memanggilnya 'Kaa-san'. Sakura juga tidak keberatan dengan itu. Selama tiga hari, Sakura dan Kaa-san angkatnya itu bersama-sama, pergi berbelanja, memasak bersama, dan bertukar cerita.

»Sepulang sekolah«  
"Ano.. Sakura-chan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu piket hari ini. Aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Hinata-chan. Kau kan memang sudah janji padanya. Cepatlah pergi. Jangan sampai Sasuke mengamuk karena menunggumu terlalu lama." Sakura mendorong tubuh Hinata dari belakang dan mau tak mau Hinata berjalan menjauhi kelasnya.

"Mungkin Sasuke bukan jodohku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit. Setelah selesai piket, Sakura langsung pulang. Ia belum siap bertemu Sasuke dan mendegarkan ceritanya. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamar.

"Whoa! Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke!"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Siapa suruh kamu pulang sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Aku harus menunggumu selesai menyatakan cinta baru sama-sama pulang? Aku sudah lelah di sekolah dan ingin cepat pulang." Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. "Tolong keluarlah Sasuke. Aku mau tidur."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan cueknya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Uchiha!" Sakura lalu beranjak bangun dari kasurnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi lalu terkejut melihat sesosok pria berkulit putih yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke sedang melihatnya lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ka.. Kau siapa?" Sakura yang takut perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur.

Pria itu bangkit lalu mendekati Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika pria itu tiba-tiba saja mencium tangannya. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Princess ku." Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis. Siapapun yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan meleleh seketika.

Wajah Sakura memerah sekita, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. "Si.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlihat grogi di depan pria ini.

"Namaku Sai. Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sai masih memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kalau si Sasuke bertanya, apa tadi ada yang datang bilang saja tidak ada. Ok my princess?" Sai mengelus pelan pipi Sakura yang masih terlihat merah.

"Ba.. Baik." Sakura melihat Sai yang dengan lincahnya keluar dari kamar Sakura melalui jendela. Sepeninggal Sai, Sakura masih berdiri mematung dengan muka memerah dan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang. Sakura memegang kedua pipinya. "Si... Siapa dia? Dia sangat tampan!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah! Sejak kapan kau di sini? Ti.. Tidak! Maksudku boyband baru itu personilnya tampan-tampan!"

"Aku merasa tadi ada seseorang ke sini." Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi kamar Sakura.

"Seseorang? Siapa maksudmu?" Jawab Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tak berbohong kan?"Tanya Sasuke menyelidiki.

"Tidak! Sudahlah Uchiha! Kau keluar saja, aku mau tidur sekarang." Sakura berjalan menuju ranjangnya lalu tidur menyamping menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Untung saja." Kata Sakura lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Huaaaa! CH 2 publish setelah perjuangan melawan rasa malas! -_- (Ditimpuk readers)  
Okk deh! Comment & like if you want! ;)


End file.
